Actions & Consequences
by Stina1990
Summary: So, I'm not real sure how to give a summary of this one. But this story is based about 75 years after DR. For now it will be a one shot, unless you guys want more. This story follows two supes, one being very unique. While they meet up with other supes for the very first Supernatural Summit. This story will have quite a few of your favorite characters from the books.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is an idea that has been nagging at me lately. So, I decided to go ahead and type it out. Just to get you guys started and to kinda give you some insight into the background of this story I will give you some info. This story gravitates around a pair of supes, Addie and Lex, both of which are completely my own creation. There will be familiar faces, some expected and some not. This story is also based in the future. For now it will be a one shot, but could become a multi chapter story.

***Sorry the first time this didn't post properly***

Actions & Consequences

She awoke feeling his butterfly kisses splashing across her naked flesh. He always woke her in this way when he would find her in their bed upon his rising.

"Lex, please I need you" were the words that he longed to hear each night.

"Soon my Love" He whispered in her ear before continuing to assault her body in kisses.

Soon his kisses became more purposeful; hitting all the spots he knew would drive her crazy. Working his way down to where she wanted him most, he took a slow lick. Tasting her sweetness and need caused him to moan in appreciation and he could feel himself growing more aroused as he hardened and his fangs snap down.

His sweet torture: that is what she considered it. She hated that he was making her wait, but she loved what he was doing to her body more. Adding his fingers threw her over the edge he had made her hover for far too long.

Before she could fully come back to herself, he was pushing his pulsating member into her still contracting center. Yet again he was taking his time. This time would be different and they both knew it. He took his time showing her how much he loved her.

She could feel the emotions that resulted from their coupling even without using her gift of empathy. It was always like this with them, whether it was hard and fast like after a battle or slow and sweet like when she gave him her virginity. But tonight everything was more intense.

He could feel his self control slipping. He had wanted to prolong this experience as it was a onetime thing. Lex made sure that his mate had multiple orgasms before he couldn't hold his in anymore.

"Addie, my love, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked using his last bit of restraint.

She knew this is what she wanted; it was also what she needed. They weren't doing this for protection or alliances; they were doing it for each other. She needed to feel closer to him.

Addie had just reached her full maturity with her mother's race and claimed him as her mate; this was just another step to becoming as close as possible. She also knew that this is what he wanted.

They had known each other since she was born and had spent the past 50 years together. He was her guard and protector; she was the keeper of his heart and soul.

Without verbally giving him an answer, she allowed both sets of her fangs to descend and reaches up to bite into his shoulder. He allows his fangs to penetrate her neck, after giving her vein a loving kiss.

She had had his blood before, but they had only 'exchanged' twice before tonight. This would tie them together in his world, as well as hers.

Her extremely sweet blood hit his tongue instantly, and that along with her bite caused him to finally lose control. With two more hard thrust, he shot his cool seed into what he considered heaven. Her contracting walls milking his cock for everything he had.

Addie's POV:

After basking in our new, fully formed bond, we decided to shower and get dressed for the night. Knowing that we would be late if we showered together, Lex left to shower in one of the guest rooms.

While showering and dressing for the evening, I think back on my life. I know it might sound weird, but it is something I don't normally allow myself to dwell on. But tonight it just seems right.

I have known Lex since before I was born. He has been my protector since I was born; well he is my protector while I am in this realm. He is Vampire and his maker is a very powerful and prominent Vampire.

His maker also happens to be my great, great, great, great, great Grandmother. That might not be the right number of greats, but that doesn't matter.

What matters is that she had two daughters before she was turned over 3,000 years ago. They had children in turn, and so on, eventually leading to me being born.

Like the rest of her descendants, I am gifted and different. When my mother found out that she was pregnant, she became scared. She went to her supernatural family and they provided her with the protection she needed. Unfortunately, she died giving birth to me.

Her gift to me was her memories. She gave them all to me: the good, the bad, and the ugly. I didn't actually receive them until I was old enough to understand them. She actually cast a spell so that I would receive them when I needed them. That happened when I was about 25 years old.

Like every girl, I wanted to know about my father and why he wasn't around. So, then I learned why and it made me furious and very sad. If it wasn't for Lex, I probably would have spiraled down so far that I would have been lost forever.

That was also when I saw Lex for who he truly was. Not just a Vampire, but a man; a man that I loved and had loved all my life. I had seen my mom love someone completely and it not be reciprocated and it scared me.

I was afraid that the same thing would happen to me, so Lex started courting me. Showing me that his true interest in me, not just what and who I am.

It has been 50 years now and I can't believe how much I love him or how much he loves me. Our bond is now complete and since it was formed in love and not for political gain, it is permanent.

Tonight, not only being the night of our bonding, is also the opening ceremony for the first Supernatural Summit. While Lex is the King of Sweden, I have recently been named as the Empress of the Fae.

About a year before I was born, the Prince of the Fae closed all the portals between the two realms. They have since been opened and he decided it was best to name a ruler of those that choose to reside in the Mortal Realm.

Since I am a Princess of the Fae and a hybrid, he chose me for the job since most of the Fae that live here are hybrids.

This also happens to be the first Supernatural Summit, usually just the Vampires meet and even then it is done by regions. But since so many supes have come out, we all decided that it's best to make a joint effort to ensure our continued existence.

So, all the most powerful and prominent supernatural's are gathering to discuss our concerns and issues and hopefully we will find peaceful solutions to them. This will also act as a time to renew friendships and form new alliances.

There were concerns for safety, which is why my MorMor arranged to host the summit on her island. No one would ever dare to try something, even if possible. Her island is heavily warded, which is why I was raised there.

I finish my trip down memory lane just as I am finished getting dressed. Making sure that I have everything, I head downstairs to where I can feel my bonded eagerly waiting for me.

Lex's POV:

As much as I wanted to stay with her, I knew we would never get ready if we stayed in the same room together. It has always been like this, but with the bond being so new everything is more intense.

We probably should have waited until after the summit to bond, but I couldn't resist. Another week would have felt like an eternity. Plus, I wanted everyone to know that she was mine.

Yes, I am possessive. I am Vampire after all. But it wasn't just that I wanted everyone to know that she was mine. I wanted everyone to know that I was hers as well.

Honestly I am not entirely sure what would happen if someone were to hit on me in front of Addie. She is a bit possessive herself, although I am not surprised considering her DNA.

Plus she reached her Fae maturity last week and claimed me as her mate and consort, and I wanted to bestow the same sign of love and respect. I plan on asking her to be my pledged as well. If I didn't think this summit would take so much out of her emotionally, I would ask her now.

Getting dressed in a black Armani suit with a black dress shirt leaving the first few buttons undone and no tie, I then go down to wait for my love, my bonded.

I don't have to wait long for her to join me in the entry way of our home. When I see her, I am sure that my breath would have been taken away if I needed any.

She is wearing a dress made of teal lace with a nude strapless slip to keep it from being sheer. The dress leaves little to the imagination, but covers everything that is only mine to see.

The very high slit shows off one of her long, firm, tanned legs. One shoulder is bare and I know that she has chosen it that way to showcase the only permanent marking on her body; a magical tattoo that she created in remembrance of her mother. There is also a nude satin band to enhance her already prominent bust. She has paired her gown with a pair of nude 3in Jimmy Choo pumps and a teal clutch.

Her hair is in its normal blonde curls, the top half tied back at the crown of her head. She isn't wearing any jewelry aside from a simple gold circlet with a large sapphire in the center that matches her eyes perfectly.

She has a crown, but has never liked wearing it. My Addie prefers something simple and elegant. The circlet was a compromise between the prince and Addie.

"Are we ready my love?" I ask, once I have finished my shameless ogling of her. She knows what she does to me.

"I'm ready when you are."

Taking her into my arms, I give her a gentle kiss which she instantly turns into more than a gentle kiss. I can smell her arousal and can feel myself hardening yet again. I can also feel her lust through our bond which only adds to mine. Even after 50 years we still can't get enough of each other.

"You look gorgeous my love." I tell her once we have finally pulled ourselves apart.

"Thank you, you look handsome like always." She tells me with a fucking adorable blush.

Taking my hand in hers, I can feel her gathering her magic to teleport us from our home in Sweden to my maker's island in Greece.

My maker is the oldest Vampire in existence as of now and is known as the Ancient Pythoness. She rules over all the Vampires. Until 75 years ago, I had been a loyal guard of hers being her oldest child.

But then my love was born on the island and I instantly knew that I needed to protect her. I informed my maker of this and she agreed and placed me in charge of her safety. I also helped her with some of her skills that her Fae family didn't know how to teach her.

We are instantly in one of the gazebos that are dedicated for guests that desire to arrive this way. The only other way to get to the island is by boat.

Addie hooks her arm around my elbow and off we go towards the front doors of the building we will be using for the Summit.

Security just gives us each a respectful nod of their heads and opens the double doors for us. We are the first ones to arrive, but the night is still young.

AP POV:

I sense as soon as they arrive on my island. My most trusted child and my granddaughter, who would have thought that they would be destined to be mates?

Not even I saw it coming and I see all. But as soon as Alexander said he felt the need to protect her, I knew something more was going on. Thankfully she was mostly receptive of his advances once she became older. Addie suffered some fear because of what her mother went through, but was able to overcome it.

Even though the Summit is being hosted on my island, I am only brought out for special events. Or so they think. It just becomes a little overwhelming to be around so many people with all of them wanting to know their future.

Addie seems to have the perfect balance of Telepathy, Empathy, and Premonition. Her mother would be very proud of her, of that I am sure.

ADDIE'S POV:

We had been the first to arrive, which wasn't surprising. MorMor won't join the party until later. So until she arrives, we will be acting as hosts sort of. Since the summit is being held in Lex's maker's territory, he will be acting as a liaison until she makes her presence known.

We had been here for about 2 hours welcoming different supes when I suddenly felt something odd. I could feel it in my blood and I knew what it must mean, he was here.

Lex must have sensed my emotions since he sends me calming emotions through our bond while he starts searching the room. I hear him growl but I can't bring myself to follow his gaze, I know who he sees.

I also know that he is coming this way. Steeling myself and finding courage from not only my bonded, but also from my mother, I raise my head high and square my shoulders, placing a smile on my face.

Lex turns to look at me with the question in his eye; I only nod head to let him know that I am ok.

"Your Majesty" the man who broke my mother's heart says to my mate.

"Regent Northman, always a pleasure" Lex says, but I have to keep myself from laughing. The things I am feeling through the bond are completely opposite from what he is saying.

"I see things have been well in Sweden" He says while eyeing me up. I have to work very not to attack him and I can tell Lex is feeling the same thing.

"Of course, where are my manners? It seems neither of us has introduced our companions." Gotta love how Lex can answer a question without answering the question.

"Majesty, this is my wife, Freyda Queen of Oklahoma and this is my child Pamela, Sheriff of Area 5 Louisiana. Ladies this is Alexander, King of Sweden" Regent Northman introduces.

"Regent, Majesty, Sheriff allow me to introduce my bonded mate, ADELINE Brigant, Empress of the Fae." Lex states proudly.

"Brigant, well that explains that. Though I must ask why a Fae would bond with a Vampire." This douche asks, causing Lex to growl. I lean up and give him a quick kiss before answering the question.

"And what exactly does that explain Regent Northman. And if I'm not mistaken, you were bonded and pledged to a Fae hybrid until she broke your bond." I say with a smile still on my face.

"It explains why you look like her. I would assume by your natural hatred for me that you knew her." Ooh, I hit a nerve. Good.

"My natural hatred for you is well founded. And no, I didn't know her. She died giving birth to me." I say before turning and walking away.

ERIC'S POV:

That bitch, she broke her bond with me then ran away and had a child with someone else. They took what was rightfully mine. This little spitfire decides that she will try to leave without telling me more.

Well, that's not gonna happen. Using my Vamp speed I speed next to her and grab her arm, completely ignoring the older Vampire behind me growling.

But as soon as I touch her arm, she turns around and puts her hand around my neck squeezing with much more strength than she should possess.

"You shouldn't touch what isn't yours. No one stole her from you. You lost her because of your own greed." She hisses out after giving a quick glance to the King of my homeland.

"Just tell me who." I wheeze out.

"You" she says with unshed tears in her eyes before releasing me and teleporting away.

A/N: So, what do ya think? Please review. Oh, and new chapters of my other stories will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

LEX'S POV:

I knew where she would be. There is only one place she goes to think or just to get away. I didn't even have to contemplate whether or not to deal with the Viking or to go to my mate. She is always first.

Although, once I have comforted my bonded something must be done to him. He touched someone he knew was my bonded. That is a blood offence. But I did notice that no one outside of our little group seemed to notice anything, so Addie must have taken care of that.

Walking in to what has been named 'Sookie's Library', I she her just standing there, looking out the large windows, with her arms wrapped around herself. Thankfully, I hear no sobs so she must not be crying.

Without hesitation I Vamp over to her and wrap her in my arms and tuck her head until my chin, while gently rubbing her back. I can feel her break then, her body shaking in silent sobs.

She only allows herself to cry for a few minutes before she starts to regain her normal breathing. I hear her take in a few deep breaths, taking in my scent.

I take back what I said earlier, we shouldn't have waited to bond. We did it at the perfect time. She has been keeping me calm and I have been able to comfort her more than before.

"You didn't have to follow me. Everyone will wonder where you have gone off to." She says without moving from her spot under my chin.

"I am exactly where I want and need to be. They can get over it. I am a King, I don't answer to them, but I am sure that the prince is wondering where you ran off to."

"I didn't expect it to go like this. I wasn't even sure if I was going to tell him, ever. But when I saw how he saw me and then Momma in his mind, I couldn't keep it in anymore. I'm not a thing; I am a person, just like everyone else. I might be different, but I am still a person." She says trying to sound strong but I feel her pain through our bond.

AP'S POV:

I can sense her pain. Honestly, most of the emotion pain she has ever been through has been in regards to her mother's gift of memories. It is a Fae tradition that the mother gives their child a gift, usually a trait or the gift of knowledge and things like that. That would be the easiest way for Adeline to know all she needs to know.

Sookie, my descendant and Adeline's mother, knew she would die giving birth. I foresaw it and informed her of it well before her delivery.

Normally, I wouldn't have told someone about their death but she was my kin and I wanted her to know that we could find a way to save her, such as surgically removing the baby. I believe they call it a cesarean now.

Sookie told me that she died months before when her love chose a queen over her. That was the reason she severed all ties to him. How do you think the witch knew the spell to break a blood bond?

When Sookie found out that the Viking was still planning on the marriage to Oklahoma, she was deeply wounded. She didn't know she was pregnant at the time and she was still struggling with the assassination of Victor Madden.

Sookie thought that killing Victor was all the Viking needed to contest his Marriage Contract, but what she didn't know is that the Viking never planned on contesting it. He just wanted Victor out of the way.

When Sookie starting noticing things weren't right, she mentioned it to her uncle Dermot. Dermot knew of my relation to Sookie and called me to see if I knew anything.

I immediately had the Fairy teleport to me and bring me to see Sookie. I hadn't seen her since Rhodes, when she saved so many. She immediately remembered me and was cautious as to why I was there.

When I opened my mind to her and allowed her to see how her mother was related to me, she could tell the truth but she still wanted to know why I was there.

So I told her of the Vikings true intentions. He never told Sookie that he could be politically pledged to someone even if he was already pledged to another.

As much as it pained me to tell her, I informed her of his plans to pledge to Oklahoma and then keep Sookie for the donor pool, of how he planned of loaning out her services, of how he planned on turning her whether she wanted it or not.

As soon as I was done, she ran to the bathroom and I could hear her throwing up. I hadn't told her the other piece of information I knew. But Dermot knew something was up.

She made herself so sick that she passed out, allowing me the perfect opportunity to call in Dr. Ludwig. Once the doctor arrived, blood was drawn and analyzed before Sookie awoke.

Something I didn't expect to find out was that she was becoming more Fairy than was in her DNA. Dermot was able to shed some light on that, informing me that she had found an unused Cluviel Dor and had been keeping it close by, but hadn't used it.

The magic surrounding it would seep into her no matter if she used it or not and that is probably what allowed her to become with child, even without using it as a wish. Its magic infused with hers and it allowed her to do what her body wanted, to become pregnant.

When she came back around, we were all still there. Dr. Ludwig told her all we had found out and the theories we had as to how it happened. The poor girl was so scared, she couldn't protect herself and she was afraid to bring a child into so much danger.

Also, after finding out Eric's true intentions, she was afraid of what he would do if he found out. All of which were valid fears. So, I offered her my protection, no strings attached, as her family, as the oldest member of her family.

She said she needed a day or two to come to terms with everything first, and I agreed it would be best. I arranged to have my private plane in Shreveport two days later at 4PM, well before dark. If she wanted to accept my offer, then she would be on the plane. If she wanted to stay, then she wouldn't. But I made it clear that I would help her no matter what her decision.

I found out later, that the night after my visit, she invited Northman over for the night, saying that they needed to talk. He showed up 4 hours before sunrise and she kept the conversation pleasant until there was only an hour before dawn.

Then she let him have it and made known the knowledge she had of his true plans for her and Oklahoma. She also told him that it would never happen, and then she rescinded his invitation.

Dermot was instantly in the house with her in case the Viking tried to destroy the house to get to her. The Fairy stayed with her and helped her pack up. Sookie signed her house over to him, stating that it was his free and clear but that he could never sell it and when he died it would go to her child.

Dermot made sure that she made it to the plane safely and without being followed, then returned to his new home and placed the strongest wards possible around it.

When Sookie arrived to my home in Greece, I took her in with open arms. They only thing she ever asked me for was if I could annul her pledge with Northman. She made a formal statement of how the bond and pledging were accomplished. Instead of seeking any form of retribution, all she asked for was the severing of both, officially. The Council approved instantly when they read her statement and found out that she was Fae royalty.

Things went smoothly from that point, but I knew Sookie was slowly dying. She only maintained herself for her unborn child. She said she had no heart anymore except for the heart of her child.

She lived long enough to kiss her child, which transferred her gift of memories and to name her, Adeline North Brigant; Adeline after her grandmother Adele, North after the child's father Northman, and Brigant as her official last name after Dermot and Niall for loving her unconditionally and helping her.

Addie has never known what it is to feel unloved, but I always knew the day would come when she wondered about her father. When she found out about him, she almost broke. Actually, there was no almost. She did break, and Alexander was there to pick her up.

They have been pretty much inseparable since then. She stood by his side when he took the crown of Sweden and he stood by her side while she went through her Fae maturity.

But even before they truly became one, they were there for each other. He taught her how to be a Vampire and she showed him that there was more to existence than just moving from night to night.

He kept her alive, but she brought him back to life. And I have been able to sit back and watch as a proud parent. But tonight will take its toll on Addie.

She has sought my council many times over the last 50 years over what to do about Northman. Addie wasn't sure if she wanted him to know, or if she should keep it a secret.

When she found out that he would be at the summit, she didn't want to come. Unfortunately, she had to. So she decided that she would mask most of her scent and just see how things happened.

Addie looks a lot like her mother, but she also resembles her father. She has long blonde hair, like her mother and father. Her face is almost an exact replica of her mothers. Well, of her mother's face just before she died.

Sookie had turned into a full blooded Fairy in order to carry her child safely and to term. Therefore, her features had changed. Her face had taken on a glow and her ears had become pointed. Sookie had also developed Fae fangs, which elongate from the upper canine teeth.

Addie has partially pointed ears because she is half Fairy and half Vampire. She has a permanent tan whether she is in the sun or not. My granddaughter has two sets of fangs: Vampire fangs that are right next her Fae fangs.

She is taller than her mother was, but shorter than her father, but has her mother's body structure. But what truly seals the deal, other than her scent, is her eyes. They are exact duplicates of Northman's.

Before he can do something stupid, I send one of my guards out to bring Northman and his group before me. Once I know that Addie has calmed herself, I will call for her as well. She needs to know that she is safe before she will open up.

LEX'S POV:

"Tell me what to do Addie. How can I make you feel better?" I ask, because honestly I don't know what to do or what she needs, but I know she needs something.

"We need to get back to the party. I will be ok, I promise." She tells me, trying to sound strong.

"I don't care about the party. This was supposed to be a happy night for us and I couldn't protect you emotionally from that Neanderthal. For that I am truly sorry, he will suffer, but first let me help you. Just tell me what to do." I beg her.

Finally looking up to me with a look I have only seen on her face on other time, she whispers, "make love to me, please."

Well, that I can take care of. She needs to feel loved and I can definitely show her my love and admiration. She is my bonded; I would do anything to make her feel better.

I pick her up and she wraps her legs, before I head for the couch.

"Not here," she whispers into my ear before nuzzling into my neck. I hadn't been thinking of the where, I was just thinking of making my mate feel better.

Addie would never do anything other than some cuddling and kissing in this sacred place. That's what it is to her. Her mother spent almost her entire pregnancy in this library and it is the one place Addie feels close to her.

The next thing I know we are in our suite located in my mistress' main house, far away from the party.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Ok, obviously I have decided to continue this story. I'm not sure how often it will get updated because I need to work on my other stories before my readers boycott. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Also, I am completely open to hear what you guys what to see happen and which characters you wish to see again._

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_Chapter 3_

ADDIE'S POV:

After teleporting us to our room, Lex completely takes over. After unwrapping my legs from around his waist, he stands me upright in front of him. He gently removes my dress, until I am before him in only my heels and panties.

Lex eases me onto my back on the bed before removing my thong and heels. Coming up to meet me for a gentle kiss, I do something I have only done with him once before. I let my feelings go, using my Empathy, and let him share in them.

Because we are bonded, we share feelings anyways. But it is different than with my Empathy. With my Empathy I can inflict any emotion on another being, but I can also transfer or share my feelings with someone.

It essentially allows him to feel exactly what I am feeling and to share in the burden of those specific feelings. The first time we made love I did the same thing, but with slightly different emotions and it was on accident. Afterwards, Lex told me that I could do it whenever I needed to.

At some point during the kiss, Lex has lost all of his clothes. I only noticed once I felt him slowly pushing into me. Slowly rocking in and out of me, I can feel all of our feelings swirling together and it only makes our coupling more intense.

I can feel Lex's love for me, his desire to make me happy and his pride in me being his, but I can also feel his anger at the person that has upset me.

With his slow, strong thrusts, I can feel orgasm after orgasm crash through my body. I have no control over myself, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I trust Lex completely. It used to scare me that he could make me lose control with just a touch, but now I relish in it. He is the only one that my body responds to, which I know makes him very happy and very proud.

I can feel and see his release coming on, along with another one for me. His fangs are barred, but I know he won't bite. Just as mine are out and he knows I won't bite. This isn't about feeding or claiming this is about loving and healing.

Just as I feel both of our releases, he leans down and kisses me lovingly. That is also when I come back to myself enough to realize what I've done

"My Love, I am glad that you are no longer as upset as you were, but I must ask. Why do you feel guilty?" Lex's asks once we have both come back down from our highs.

"Umm, you know how sometimes I lose control when…well when I lose control." I say nervously. That was another reason we chose to bond. He has much more self control than I do, being over 2000 years old, and could help me learn to control myself more.

"Sweetheart just tell me what you did. You know I won't be mad, but I need to know whether I need to worry or not." He tells me, the humor evident in his voice and through our bond.

"I kinda stopped time a little bit." I say before tucking my head into his chest.

The one thing I didn't expect was to hear his laughter. I really thought he would be at least slightly upset. Not at what I did, but that I hadn't done it on purpose.

"Let me ask you one thing. Why do you think it happened this time?" He asks once he stops laughing and I can tell he is turning this into a learning experience.

"Because I lost control, but I should always be in control."

"I don't think that's true. Yes, you need to be able to control yourself. But you showed me that it is ok to let yourself go sometimes, when you are with someone you trust. I love that you trust me enough to let yourself go. I also do not think that you stopped time because you lost control. I think you stopped time because, subconsciously, you wanted to." He tells me, the pride evident in his voice.

LEX'S POV:

Sometimes she is still that little girl I used to know. She thought I would be mad. How could I be mad at her? Or be upset with this gift she has manifested?

Addie had stopped time once before, but it was about 30 years when I took the Swedish throne from that tyrant of a King. Her spark hadn't ignited yet, so it took a lot of energy from her, but she saved my life.

She was weak for a few months after that and ended up having to go to Faery for a weak to finish healing. That is when the prince officially reopened the portals.

"So, how long have we been MIA?" I ask her gently, while running one hand through her hair.

"I'd say about five minutes. Our guards still think we are in the Library. Niall is wondering where we went and is trying to find…the Viking. Said Viking happens to be waiting for MorMor, while his 'Queen' feeds from some donor that is glamoured beyond belief. And it appears that the party is about an hour from getting interesting. Only about two-thirds of the guests have arrived." My love states after giving the entire area a scan.

Yes, she is a Telepath as well as an Empath, among other things. I can feel through our bond when she is using certain gifts, mainly her Telepathy.

"Are you ready to return?" I ask her.

"Yes, MorMor is waiting for us." She informs me as she gets up from our bed.

That is a gift they share, well it's more of a connection. They can communicate with each other, without inferring the others thoughts. I guess it has to do with their unique bloodline. Honestly, I'm not entirely sure what species my Mistress was before she was turned, but I know the women in her bloodline have always been gifted.

As soon as I am out of the bed, I am dressed magically, as is my bonded. She definitely likes that little gift. I don't really know what it is called, but I have definitely enjoyed it a few times; mainly when we can't keep our hands off each other and end up naked and running late, especially in my office and throne room.

"Thank you my love," I tell her before giving her a kiss.

"You are welcome, and thank you for taking care of me." She says almost meekly.

"I will always take care of and protect you: I made you that promise while you were still in your mother's womb, even if that means protecting you from your father." I tell her honestly, while remembering the events from earlier.

"You know it's not completely his fault. They were both way to prideful and it caused them to lose each other. Momma knew that before she died, but everything was already done. He kept important information from her and she never waited for a real response from him. She told him what she knew and then she left. His ego was wounded, so when he got the edict from the council declaring their official severing, he turned cold again. Even MorMor only knew what she had seen, she even told Momma that. But Momma was so hurt that she didn't want to know more, that caused her to never know the truth." Addie tells me before taking my hand and teleporting us back into her mother's library.

"You knew all of this?" I ask, because she had never mentioned it to me.

"I only knew part of it before tonight, but Northman has been thinking of it since he found out about me." She says while walking over to one of the bookshelves. She retrieves a small, ornate box and sits it on the desk before opening it.

"She wrote daily of her revelations. Before she found out she was going to die, she had decided to raise me the best she could. Then once I was able to protect myself, she was going to tell him. She died loving him. Momma didn't die giving birth to me, she died because she knew she had lost her one true love and couldn't forgive herself. Her soul died." Addie tells me before taking two books out of the box and a sealed envelope.

"Not to sound like a shrink, but how does all of this make you feel? Are you ready to face him again?" I ask, truly concerned for my mate.

After taking a deep, calming breath she states, "Honestly, I hate that I got stuck in the middle. I had a great childhood, don't get me wrong, but it would have been nice to have my parents. I hate that they let their pride interfere with something that had to be fate. When I got Momma's memories, that's why it hurt so much. It would have been so easy just to blame him, but she was just as much at fault. Hell, he didn't even know about me and I was really nervous how he would react once he did find out about me. I need to face him. I need to be strong. I don't want to sound like a little girl, but I need my father and I want him to be a part of my life."

"I understand that Addie and I will support you in whatever decision you make. But know that he will never live if he hurts you, whether emotionally or physically."

"I understand. Now, I think we should go see MorMor before she places a Maker's call on you." I would have worried about her, but I can feel that, although nervous, she is excited at the prospect of mending a relationship that she never got the chance to have.

ERIC'S POV:

I'm not entirely sure why the Ancient One has summoned me, but I am sure it has to do with mini-Sookie. But here I sit; in the waiting area outside of what I believe is the Ancient One's study or office, next to my child that is also lost in thought.

Adeline, she looks so much like her mother that I actually thought it was Sookie until I caught who she was with and then her scent. She did smell like Sookie though, so I put it down to familial ties. Then I heard her name and my suspicions were proved correct.

I couldn't help feeling irate meeting who I thought might be a cousin of My Sookie's. Yes, I am still bitter over her leaving. Not only did she leave but she ran to the council for help in severing all ties with me.

She had already severed our blood bond, but we were still pledged. Deep down I knew it was at least partially my fault. I should have let her in on my plan, but honestly I thought she would argue, like always. So I left her out of the loop, like always.

When she called me out on the carpet, I let her rescind my invitation. I figured she needed a day to cool down before I defended my actions and told her what was really going on.

Yes, as far as Freyda knew and still thinks, I was going to continue with our marriage contract, bring Sookie into the donor pool, loan her services out, then turn her. Freyda needed to think all of this; otherwise she would have had Sookie killed. She had already threatened it. This was also the reason for my vicious bite the night we killed Victor and why I quit going around her until she called me.

My real plan: to make Freyda think I was willing to do all of this, then kill her, take her throne, and bring Sookie to my side. I was sick of answering to everyone. Felipe wasn't too bad, but Victor was horrendous. I actually think he was planning on taking over at least one of the states under Felipe's rule.

I'm not sure what to think of having a child, a non Vampire child. Well, I guess if she is my child then she is half Vampire, right?

Gods, this is all so confusing. A child, no a daughter, who is bonded to a Vampire King who happens to be older than me and the child of previously mentioned Ancient One.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by two sets of doors being opened. The first set separates the sitting area from the hallway and the second separates the sitting area from the Ancient One.

Both sets of Vampire guards bow their heads, causing me to look to see who is entering; my….daughter. Ah, that's right she is the Empress of the Fae and bonded of the King of Sweden.

"My Mistress is ready to see you all, follow me." A handmaiden to the Ancient One states before turning and disappearing in the second doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Here you guys go, another new chapter. Let me know what you think…..Pretty Please?_

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_Chapter 4_

ADDIE'S POV:

Taking my mother's journals and the letter with me, we leave her library and head toward MorMor's study.

I can tell that Lex is contemplating everything that has transpired tonight and I hope that he is handling this entire situation well. Most of this information he already knew.

Like, he knew who my father was. He knew why my mother left. And I am certain that he has been keeping a close eye on the Viking my entire life. My main concern is that I'm not entirely sure how he will handle the fact that I want to have a relationship with my father.

I know he will not stop me unless it puts me in danger, but I also know that he is planning on anything and everything that could possibly go wrong.

After I found out about my father, I was so mad that Lex had known who my father was my entire life, but had never told me. I forgave him easily though for two reasons: one, because I had never asked him and two, because I loved him and needed him to help me get through it all.

What worries me the most is that Lex is a Vampire, as is my father, meaning that they are both highly possessive. Add in the fact that Lex and I are bonded, plus something else that I realized earlier tonight. There is some sort of bond between my father and me.

I could feel him when he entered the ballroom. I could feel it in my blood. I'm not sure if he could feel it or not, but I think if he looked into his bonds, he would notice something new.

During my inner musings we made our way through the ballroom and towards MorMor's study, with our guards following behind us. Getting closer to our destination, I can feel him in there. Using my Telepathy, I read the area.

It seems that he and his child are both thinking about the same things: me and my mother. But their thoughts are pretty different.

His child, Pamela I believe he called her, is thinking about how much she misses the friendship of my mother and how much I look like her. But she has no doubts that her maker is my father.

My father seems to be looking back through the years and thinking of what he could have done differently. It's quite ironic actually, because my mother used to think the same things when she was pregnant with me, especially towards the end.

Lex stops me before the doors open and wraps me in his arms and places a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you, Glykia mou (My Sweet)." He whispers in my ear before releasing me.

Gazing up a little, since I am only 5'10" and he is 6'5", I give him my sweetest smile and tell him that I love him too. With that the doors are opened and MorMor's security allows us in and shows us our proper respect.

Following one of the handmaidens into my grandmother's study, I completely ignore the two Vampires following behind us.

I instantly drop to one knee before her, as does Lex, both of us lowering our heads reverently.

"Rise, my children," she tells us from her seat, without acknowledging the other two behind us.

"Mistress," Lex states.

"MorMor," I say.

"What?" He is over 1,000 years old and he just addressed the Ancient One without being acknowledged. Disrespect is something I can't stand.

Before I can react, Lex has him pinned against the wall by his throat. Both of them having their fangs barred.

"Release him my child. Viking, come before me, along with your child." Pythia states as if nothing has happened.

This is what I was worried about. My mate vs. my father vs. my MorMor. Trying to calm myself, I attempt to weaken my bond with Lex but that just makes things worse.

"Come to me, little one."

AP'S POV:

I knew he would react to her term of endearment for me. And I knew Addie would be split on what to do. I know all of this not because of my sight, but because I know the Viking and I know Addie. Just as I know she would have put him in his place if Alexander hadn't beaten her to it.

Sensing her upset, I call her to me. She is still quite young and sometimes I am reminded of how sensitive she still is.

She hesitates before she comes to me. Allowing her to sit next to me, I wrap my arms around her to offer her safety and comfort, something her bonded should have done.

I can also tell that he knows that since he instantly follows my order, dropping the Viking to the ground, before rushing over and kneeling before his bonded.

"Agapi mou (My love), I am so sorry. I said I would always protect you and I have failed you. I failed to protect you against me and my emotions. Please forgive me." He begs his mate keeping his head down.

They are still new to being bonded, but he knows better. I believe he just finally lost his cool. He has never stood for disrespect of me or of Adeline, or even of Sookie.

"Get off your knees Lex. We both know that this night hasn't gone like either of us had envisioned." She tells him without moving from her spot next to me, though she does offer him her hand.

After he kisses her knuckles, she allows him to pull her up from next to me and they both move back to their original positions.

"Viking, you know better. What surprised you so much that it caused you to forget yourself?" I know why, but I'm still going to make him say it.

"Forgive me Ancient One, I was merely surprised that the Empress called you 'Grandmother' in my native tongue."

"Excuse me, but it doesn't mean 'Grandmother'. It means 'Mother's Mother'." My darling granddaughter informs the room.

"Before this gets out of hand. We will all speak freely for this discussion. All of you, ask your question and let's get this over with. But it would be best for you to know that neither my child nor grandchild respond well to any form of disrespect."

MULTIPLE POV:

Eric: "Why did you call her MorMor and why does she call you granddaughter?"

Addie: "Well it's pretty obvious, isn't it? I am her granddaughter." I mean seriously, isn't he over 1,000 years old?

Pam: "Ooh, I like her." She is definitely her mother's daughter, and her father's as well.

Eric: "PAMELA, now is not the time for your smartass comments." Honestly, does she have to do this now.

Addie: "Here, these might help you to understand why she did the things she did. They are enchanted so that only you can read them now. There is also a letter that she wrote you, that I was to give you once I met you." I tell him, handing over one of the most sacred things I have of my mother's, her journals.

Eric: My….daughter…hands me two journals and a sealed letter. When I look to her, I can see unshed tears in her eyes. "Why do you cry?"

Addie: Damn tears and emotions. I still have my bond partially closed off from Lex so that I don't become overwhelmed by his emotions. "She wrote those when she was pregnant with me and I have read them daily for the last 50 years. She would want you to have them."

AP: "She had her reasons for doing what she did, just as you had your reasons for what you did. But I believe it is time that you realize what it cost everyone. Sookie came to terms with all of that while she was pregnant."

Pam: "I'm confused, what exactly does all that mean."

Addie: "Your maker kept his plans to himself, so my mother didn't know what his true plans were. He wanted everyone to believe them so much that it even made its way into Pythia's visions. Of course, my mother acted rashly and left. She was scared and for good reason. They both acted immaturely and because of that they lost each other."

Eric: "How do you know this? How do you know what my true plans were? Not even my true child knew what they were?"

Addie: "Your true child? You know what, fuck you. I should have just kept all of this to myself. I need to return to the party before the prince starts to worry." I say, keeping the tears from flowing, before walking to leave the room. Turning back, I say "Lex, please don't hurt him unless absolutely necessary. MorMor, I am sorry." Then I leave, purposely unmasking all of my scent so everyone can smell exactly who and what I am.

Lex: I really wish she hadn't asked me not to hurt him. I want nothing more than to kill him, very slowly. Addie still hasn't forgiven me for earlier, so I will control myself, for now.

AP: "Bravo Viking. That was lovely to see. Now, it's my turn. You will listen or I will let my child take out some of his aggressions on you. Yes, Adeline North Brigant is the biological daughter of you and Sookie. Yes, Sookie was a descendant of mine which is why Addie calls me MorMor. Before you ask, yes Sookie came to live with me while she was pregnant. She felt safe here. Addie has lived here for a good chunk of her life. Alexander was named her protector at birth and has since become her bonded mate. You will NOT interfere with their relationship. I am sure if Lex had his way, you would never see or talk to her again." I tell him.

Eric: "But she is MY child, it is my right to see her whenever I want."

Lex: "She is not a thing Northman, she is a person! A loving, caring, fierce person. You just completely dismissed her as being your child. She has felt rejected by her father her entire life. It almost cost us our relationship before we even had a relationship. You are the same selfish bastard that Sookie ran from. Mistress, it is time that I return to my bonded."

ADDIE'S POV:

He's not worth it. God, how many times did I hear my mother thinking that while she was pregnant? I didn't understand what she meant, but now I do.

"My Lady?" My trusted guard, Alexius, asks once I have exited the study.

"I'm fine. Is my face puffy?" I ask him.

"No my lady, I was just worried at your abrupt departure without the King. I knew something must have upset you for you to leave his side. You two are usually inseparable." He knows us way to well. Alexius has been my personal were guard for the past 15 years.

"That we are Alexius. Thank you for showing such concern for your mistress." Lex states, apparently having decided to leave the group.

"My Liege."

"Come my love, I will escort you back to the party if you are ready. If not we can return to our suite." He states while taking my hand in his.

"Let's go to the party. Niall is worried. I am fine and no I don't want to talk about it." I say, before we start walking back to the party.

"You unmasked your scent?" He asks, though I'm not entirely sure if it is a question or merely a statement.

"I'm not hiding anymore. This is who I am and they can all get over it or leave me the hell alone. I won't hide myself anymore."

"I'm very proud of you little one and I am very grateful that you chose me as your mate." He says leaning down to kiss my head just as we enter the ballroom.

"You bitch!" I hear just before I feel a hard slap to my face.


	5. Update

I know, I know. It has been forever since I last updated any of my stories. If you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me, I shall try to make it up to you. The reason for lack of updates, 1) RL and 2) major case of writer's block. I have two new chapters of Actions & Consequences, quite a few chapters of The Last Goddess, and am working on new chapters of The Angel of Death. I will work on getting them all updated and posted soon to both WordPress and Fanfiction. Updates will all depend on when my lovely second child decides to make her appearance.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_Chapter 5_

ADDIE'S POV:

I was so shocked that I hadn't noticed a hit coming; it shocked me more than the actual slap did. And seriously, a bitch slap?

Once I got over the shock I noticed the group that was surrounding me and my slapper. Lex had her on the ground by her throat, growling.

Forming a circle around us are our Royal guards Alexius, Hasan, Nathan, and Kat, along with my Fae family Niall, Dermot, and Claude. What truly surprised me was Pamela joining our circle, seeming to be on our side even though the slapper was her Mistress.

"You dare to raise a hand to my bonded. Explain yourself!" My love demands.

"She carries my pledge's scent! She's had his blood and that is a strict breech of our marriage contract. Her mother was a big enough nuisance to me." Freyda wheezes out.

As soon as she brings up my mother, I become livid. She had her flaws, but she was my mother. And this bitch has cost me enough.

I vamp over to her struggling body on the floor.

"What bothers you more, the fact that he chose her of his own free will instead of being forced into a marriage with you by his maker, or the fact that she wasn't a Vampire?" I ask, trying to control my rage. Like I said, Lex has much better self control than I do.

"Your mother was nothing more than a 'feed and fuck' that happened to be mind reader!"

I instantly start to inflict pain on her, without moving from my spot. I keep going until she starts to shake from the pain.

"And you are nothing more than a worthless bitch who happens to be an American Queen. If you ever touch me or mine again, I will send you to your final death myself. Oh, and I smell like him because he impregnated my mother. My King, please release her."

LEX'S POV:

"My King, please release her." I honestly can't believe that Addie is asking this of me. I can't believe that she doesn't want vengeance of some form for the disrespect that she has shown Sookie.

But, Addie has the advantage of knowing what everyone in the room is thinking and feeling. I had almost forgotten that we were in the presence of every important and influential Supe in the realms.

Smiling at the idea Addie transmits to me, I find it perfect to make both of our points.

With one hand still on this….queens…neck, I use my free hand to pry her mouth open.

"Does anyone have a pair of pliers?" I ask the crowd. I could do this without them, but I want them intact and the best way to accomplish that will be with pliers.

"I do," says a voice from the immediate circle that has formed around us. When I look up, I see the Vikings child smiling holding out a pair of what appears to be bejeweled pliers.

"You realize what I am about to do to your Mistress, yes?" I ask before taking the pliers.

"She is my maker's pledged, not my Mistress. I have only had one Mistress and she died giving birth to your bonded." She states quite seriously. Well, it appears Sookie had even more allies than I knew, which means so does Addie.

Taking the pliers from her, I turn to my bonded and raise my eyebrow in question. She kneels down next to me and keeps her slappers jaw open for me to extract her fangs.

Vampires are obsessive of our fangs since they are our tools for gaining food. But, she attacked my bonded, which is a blood offense and I could kill her if I wanted. But I don't want to deal with the complications of killing a Vampire royal who is also politically pledged.

Making sure to put the perfect amount of pressure on the fangs, I yank them smoothly out one at a time.

"These will make lovely earrings for my bonded." I say to a now crying queen. Pathetic, she should have known better than to attack my bonded.

Handing the pliers back to a smiling Pamela, I rise up off the floor and then assist my lovely bonded up.

"You didn't specify when to release her." I say before leaning down and kissing her roughly. What can I say? Bloodlust can become quite intense.

ERIC'S POV:

After leaving the Ancient One's presence, I find the first female with a donor sash on and take her to the private feeding room to sate my needs.

As I am finishing up with her, I feel excitement and joy from my child and fear, pain, and anger from Freyda.

I know that Pam hates Freyda, but she would never be able to instill these feelings in Freyda. My pledged is only about 300 years younger than me, and is therefore much more powerful than Pamela.

Releasing my meal, I put myself to rights and make my way toward both of them. By the time I get there, I see Alexander kissing Adeline, with Pam close by and Freyda lying on the ground crying.

Walking through the group surrounding them, I get a few growls from the Fae but everyone parts for me to get a better view of what's going on.

No matter how I feel about Freyda and our 'arrangement', I am duty bound to defend her and what honor she is supposed to possess.

"What is the meaning of this?" I ask, aiming my question at Adeline, Alexander, and Pamela.

"Your Queen physically attacked my bonded. As punishment, I removed her fangs. You know, better than anyone, that I had the right to kill her if I wanted," Alexander states calmly, but I can see the anger in his eyes.

I just nod my head at him, and help the 'Queen' up off the floor.

"Kill him Eric!" Freyda demands of me.

"Even if that was physically possible, he had every right to defend his bonded. I have done the very same in the past. You should be thankful all he took was your fangs." I mean he has at least 1,000 years on me, plus I know Adeline would have joined in and I have already felt that she is quite strong herself.

Freyda just stalks off, while I hear my child snicker next to me.

Looking to both Alexander and Adeline, I respectfully bow my head towards them, "I apologize for Freyda's behavior. I hope you weren't injured too much by her. And I thank you for only removing her fangs and not her existence."

"It takes more than a bitch slap to injure me. Honestly, she calls herself a queen?" Oh yes, she is just like her mother. I can't help but smirk before bowing yet again and leaving the group.

PAM'S POV:

"You are so much like your mother, majesty." I tell the Empress.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. And please call me Addie." She says with my master's smirk on her face.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with the Prince before he does something rash." Addie says before walking toward Prince Niall and a group of other Faeries.

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you consider Freyda your mistress? She is pledged to your Master." King Alexander asks me, the curiosity clear in his voice.

"It's quite simple really. My master did not choose her; therefore I do not find her worthy of that title. Plus, it pisses her off to no end." Oh, yes, this has been brought up many times by Freyda.

"Northman is ok with that?"

"Even though I didn't know everything that was going on, I was able to decipher enough to know that he would have chosen Sookie a hundred times over. He was livid with the situation he was put in. I kept telling him to tell her, but they were both to stubborn for their own good. When she left, he turned cold again. He became his old self. He pushed a little too hard about Freyda and I said I was going to leave again, to live on my own. We came to an understanding. I respect her as his politically pledged, and as nothing else."

"I can see why Sookie was so fond of you."

"You knew her well?" I ask, trying to keep my emotions at bay.

"I did. Would you care to join me for a blood?" Alexander asks, gesturing towards the blood fountain.

After agreeing and each filling a goblet with blood, he continues.

"I guarded Sookie during her pregnancy. Most of which she spent in the library. After a few months, she started to open up; not only to my mistress and me, but also to herself. She finally allowed herself to look at the situation, but by then she thought it all too late. Then she found out about how Northman had become and she knew she had lost him. She kept herself together enough to allow her child to grow to be a healthy baby. Once Addie was successfully delivered, she faded. She had come to terms with everything she had done and seen and found peace in that. Sookie is one of the few I would consider to be a friend. And I will always be grateful to her for giving birth to my mate." He says with sadness in his eyes.

"And you, Pam, were one of her best friends." I hear from behind us. Turning I see Addie drinking blood from a goblet.

"Well, she was my favorite breather and kept Eric on his toes."

NO POV:

The rest of the opening ceremonies, as well as the Supernatural Summit, continued on without problem. Alliances were formed, decisions were made, and positions were strengthened.

None of the Swedish, Oklahoma, or Louisiana Vampires would see each other again for six more months.


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: This chapter takes place roughly 6 months after the Supernatural Summit._

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_Chapter 6_

ADDIE'S POV:

Checking to make sure I have all of our 'personal' items packed, such as some of mine and Lex's weapons and of course materials for our Pledging, I decide to jump in the shower before Lex wakes up.

I'm sure he will join me in a few minutes, but I always need a head start because once he gets in we always get much dirtier before we get clean. Tonight though, we don't have a lot of play time.

Tonight we leave for Louisiana. That is where our pledging will take place, but we also have some business to attend to. When Lex told me we could have the pledging ceremony wherever I wanted, I knew there was only one place.

Bon Temps; I have never been there, but that is where my mother is from. That is where my parents fell in love and that is where I was conceived. It seems to be the only place that has ties to both my mother and father.

_He _doesn't know we are coming into the state yet, but he will know once we arrive. I have talked to Pam many times about this, and since she is the Sheriff of the area we will be arriving in first, we will check in with her. Unfortunately, since he is Regent, she must inform him of our arrival. Plus it is custom for Lex to make an appearance while we are visiting the area.

Pam and I have become quite close over the past six months, so she told me that the Viking will be in Area 5 at Fangtasia in 3 days time to attend an area meeting. That is when Lex and I will present ourselves.

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't even realized Lex had risen or that he had joined me in the shower, until I felt his arms wrap around me and pull my back against his front.

"What has you so distracted, Agapi Mou (My Love)?" He asks before placing a kiss to my shoulder.

Relaxing against him, I tell him that I was just thinking about our trip.

"Are you sure you are ready to face him again? You don't have to be there when I announce my presence in Louisiana. For that matter, I could just contact Felipe and tell him that we will be visiting the state." Lex asks, while nuzzling his nose into my neck and shoulder.

"Lex, I will be fine. Plus, do you honestly think I am going to let you go into some fangbanger bar by yourself?"

"You know I would never even look at another besides you. I haven't in over 50 years, and that won't change, ever. You are my bonded, soon to be my pledged, my wife, and my queen."

"It has nothing to do with you. I just want everyone to know who you belong to."

"Aw, your jealous and possessive side; It's been awhile since I've seen her."

"See, everything will be fine. We will be married and Pledged soon. Then we will take care of some business and maybe even get in some vacation time. Now, quit worrying and make love to me before we have to leave." I tell him, while sending him my lust.

LEX'S POV:

I love when she gets demanding. Plus, who am I to deny a request like that?

Spinning her around, I lift her up and she immediately wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

I hungrily attack her lips, savoring in her unique flavor. I can smell her arousal growing as she grinds herself against my already painful erection.

I am almost always hard around her now, unless she completely masks her scent. Once she decided to quit hiding herself, she stuck to it.

Since she is half Vampire and half Faery, her scent isn't to intoxicating. And since we have bonded, she also smells of me. On occasion, she will weaken her Fae scent, but she never hides it or any other scent now.

Reaching a hand between us, I feel that she is very ready for me. I can't wait any longer, so I quickly thrust into her causing her to gasp then moan my name.

Her legs tighten around my waist, pulling me closer, further into her. Walking forward, I push her back into the shower wall and lift her legs higher on my back.

Keeping my thrusts deep and powerful, and my head buried in her neck, it only takes a few minutes for us both to reach the edge. When I can no longer hold off, I lovingly slide my fangs into her, which triggers both of our orgasms while she also feeds from my neck.

ADDIE'S POV:

"We're gonna be late if we don't hurry up." I tell him, still wrapped around his waist and with him still buried deep inside of me.

"I sign their checks; I don't think they would be stupid enough to leave without us. Besides if they did, then you could also just 'pop' us there."

After another hour of 'showering', we are both dressed and within another hour we are boarding the kingdom's private jet along with our personal guards.

My personal guards are Alexius, a 32 year old Fae/Werewolf Hybrid, and Kat, one of Lex's children. Alexius is still quite young for the Fae, but is extremely strong and loyal. Kat is a little over 400 years old and very loyal to her Master and Mistress. Lex's guards are Hasan and Nathan; Hasan being a 900 year old Vampire and Nathan a True Shifter.

Hasan and Kat have been with us since Alexander became King and Alexius and Nathan have both been our daytime guards for over a decade now. Kat might be the only one related to us, but they are all family.

Our flight was a little over ten hours and would have us flying into a private landing strip outside of Shreveport. Lex and I went over all of the preparations for our Pledging/Vacation while our guards talked security.

A few years ago, Lex bought a plantation house in Bon Temps named _Belle Rive, _and had the restorations finished on it and had a guard house added. That is where we will be staying most of the time along with our personal guards and the rest of our guards that have already arrived in Louisiana.

The old Stackhouse property had been brought up to its proper glory by Dermott and that is where the pledging will be taking place. Dermot still owns it, but was more than willing to allow us to have the pledging there.

I must have fallen asleep during the flight, because the next thing I knew Lex was laying me down on a very soft bed and tucking me in for the night. I could feel the influx of magic; it must have been what woke me up. It was warm and comforting, reminding me of my time in Faery.

LEX'S POV:

Addie fell asleep about 5 hours into the flight curled up next to me. Deciding that I should probably use this time to talk with our security, I call them over to where we are seated on the couch.

"This is the first time Addie has been in the states and I'm not sure how she will be received. Her mother had many allies, but more enemies. Now, I have confirmed that Sookie's 'Friend' status has been transferred to Addie from both the Hot Shot Panther Pack as well as the Long Tooth Pack. We are flying straight into Area 5, whose Sheriff knows of our arrival and will be at the Pledging ceremony tomorrow night. I am unaware of the risks involving the Northman and de Castro. Outside of Louisiana, Addie has gained her mother's allies of Texas, Mississippi, and Kentucky. We are not broadcasting, nor keeping Addie's heritage a secret. Soon all will know that she is the child of Sookie Stackhouse and Eric Northman, Empress of the Fae, descendant of The Ancient One, and my bonded and soon to be pledged. Once we are pledged, she will be my Queen." I tell the four sitting in the chairs across from my bonded and I.

"My Liege, is The Northman really an unknown risk? I would think that he would be trying to get on The Empress' good side." Nathan asks.

"Northman is a very jealous and possessive man. Addie has even been warned by his child of his possessive nature. I know she take keep herself safe, but I will not have him hurting her emotionally. He did enough damage at the summit. Her Fae side as well as her Vampire nature recognizes him as her Sire, so she wishes to have a good relationship with him. Unfortunately, no matter how loved she was and is, she will always crave his love and acceptance. I am fearful that he might realize this and use it to his advantage."

"What of Nevada, Master?" Kat questions.

"Felipe desperately desired Sookie. He wanted her at his side in Nevada, but was not stupid enough to go head to head with Northman. I am sure once he hears who and what Addie is; he will want her as well. Hopefully he will be smart enough not to challenge me. I fear he will go through Northman and try to manipulate him into getting Addie to stay in Louisiana or form an alliance with them. It is also not widely known that Addie and I are bonded by love. He may think that he will be able to break the bond that we have, like Northman and Sookie's was broken. Once we are pledged it should send a sign to everyone to keep to themselves."

"Will we be able to avoid dealing with Northman?" Hasan asks.

"Addie and I have talked about this extensively, and we have decided that we will announce ourselves in the area in two nights. We will announce ourselves to the sheriff, Pamela, who happens to be Northman's child. We have been informed that he will be at Area 5 HQ all night that night. I am sure that after he finds out, we will be getting a call from de Castro shortly after and he will want to meet with us while we are visiting. Addie knows and has decided that she will be by my side for all of this. Now, as for the Pledging Ceremony tomorrow night, The Ancient One will be overseeing the Pledging. Her arrival was confirmed this afternoon before I rose. A few other high profile Vampires will be in attendance along with the Faeries, Prince Niall, his son Dermot, and his grandson Claude. Above all, keep our security tight and stay alert. Things will settle down once the ceremony is done and the Pledge consummated. Unfortunately, we are unaware of exactly how the Pledge will affect Addie. Because of this, not only will Ludwig be a guest at the ceremony, but she will also be staying in _Belle Rive_ while we consummate our Pledge, just in case."

A/N: Ok, there it is. So, what did you all think of the new chapter? Are there any characters from Sookie life that you would like to see? Is there anything specific that Addie and Lex should do while in Louisiana? In the States? What do you want to happen in this story? Let me know.


	8. AN

I am so sorry for no updating any of my stories recently. But I promise that I am not abandoning any of them. I will be updating sometime this week. I am also in the process of making a Facebook fan page, where I will keep you up to date on how the updates are coming along, any polls for the random story ideas that I have, and pictures for the stories. I am also aware that my Wordpress site has been severely neglected, I will try to rectify this ASAP. PM me if you would like to follow the Facebook page and I will let you now when it is up an going.


	9. AN 527

Another AN. I'm so sorry that none of the stories have been updated this past week. I am located in Oklahoma. Luckily I do not live in Moore, but I do work in Moore, my family has a business in Moore, and we have family in Moore that was affected by the Tornado. The Last Goddess should be updated soon, since I am almost done with the newest chapter. The Facebook page is up and going, with pictures currently being uploaded. My WordPress site is also in the process of being updated. I am also creating a Twitter page.

Facebook Page: Stina1990Fanfiction

WordPress Site: Stina1990

Archive of Our Own: Stina1990

Twitter: Stina1990Fanfic


End file.
